Hold Me, Please?
by weirdowriter
Summary: A short while of solitude, a little sharing of emotions and a very troubled Elsa. Simple and short one-shot.


**Hey guys! Sorry for the inactivity. I was caught up in plenty of school work. But anyways, here's a little one-shot. Inspired by a comic I read meant for HTTYD. Enjoy! Please R &R. Thanks a million!**

* * *

The morning breeze gently washed over Elsa's face as she sat cross-legged alone on the palace rooftop. The young monarch was clad in a simple navy blue dress to the ground and black bodice beneath her cardigan, her platinum blonde hair in a simple bun at the back of her head. The wind blew her fringe gently as she sighed and cupped her face in her hands. No one said being a queen was easy, she told herself.

Thoughts raced through her weary mind. So much paperwork, so many projects, dozens of meetings. Elsa thought. She was exhausted after a night of squinting against a faint candle flame while scanning through piles of treaties and proposals. And when she finally plodded to bed, welcoming the pathetic three hours of sleep with bleary eyes, she couldn't sleep at all. The once composed and graceful queen found herself more than irritable after she clumsily knocked over her teapot that morning. The stacks of papers on her desk did little to comfort her.

And to make things worse, Anna was oblivious to her situation and growled back at her sister when she snapped at her for disturbing her train of thoughts. Elsa had rushed to her room and slammed the door in frustration, only to be greeted with painful comments about 'locking her out' again. Dammit, the door wasn't even locked. Elsa cursed between her teeth, hugging her knees tighter to herself.

Elsa only managed to squeeze out some alone time on the roof. Wasn't exactly a very lady-like or royal, dignified behaviour to go climbing up roofs like Anna did, but to hell with that. Elsa looked up at the sky, begging her parents for advice. As if being a queen wasn't hard enough, how do you be a queen and a good sister at the same time?

Elsa found it strangely relaxing and peaceful up there. No wonder Anna liked it so much. A soft breeze, morning tranquility, no officials shouting about meetings, no servants minding this and that about her and much to her guilt, no Anna there to tell her to take a day off to play. Having been in isolation for most of her life and meeting that bundle of joy once again, Elsa found it just weird how she came to enjoy being alone.

"Your Majesty, is everything alright?" came a familiar voice.

Elsa glanced down, only to see Gerda peeking from a window below her.

"Of course, Gerda. I just need some time-alone."

"Perhaps you should come down, your Majesty. It's a little dangerous up there."

"It's fine. I like it here. I do not wish to be disturbed, sorry, Gerda."

"If you wish, your Majesty." Soft footsteps gradually diminished from below her. Elsa sighed once again and rested her head on her crossed arms perched on top of her knees.

"I don't care, she's my sister!" came a muffled voice.

"-cess Anna, I doubt her Majesty wants to be dis-"

Elsa's ears perked up as he curiously bent her head down. Soft scratching on roof tiles came before a familiar ginger-haired girl emerged from the edge of the roof. Her two pigtails swished adorably as she made her way towards her sister.

"Hey sis," Anna chirped, but there was a certain restraint in her once cheerful voice. She awkwardly found a place beside her sister and sat down but inched away. Elsa couldn't help but feel guilty, had she scared the little redhead that much?

"What do you want?" Elsa asked monotonously.

"Just wanted to check if you're okay." Her sister twirled her hair with her fingers unknowingly and averted Elsa's gaze.

"You've been avoiding me since this morning's incident. Why do you care now?" Elsa snapped, her tone a little harsher than she had expected. She saw Anna wilt a little, tears in her eyes.

"I think we both have been avoiding each other," Anna muttered softly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry about this morning's incident. It's just hard to-"

"To what? Understand that we've grown up? That I'm the freaking queen and you're the crown princess? Play time's over, Anna. And you don't even know what I'm going through."

A glint of hurt flashed past Anna's eyes and the younger girl recoiled back, loss for words. Elsa's eyes widened as she understood her mistake. "What have I done?" she moaned, dragging her fingers through her hair in frustration. I'm a monster. I'm no better than what I was when I shut the world out. When I shut Anna out. She buried teary face in her hands and sobbed. But much to her surprise, Anna continued to sit beside her and even pressed closer to Elsa.

She blinked her tears back and balled her hands into fists before she relented and sighed. "I'm just stressed I guess, there's too much duties and worries. I can't sleep at night. But I act like I'm alright…" her voice trailed off.

She looked at Anna, who in return, looked back with her deep teal eyes full of understanding. "Is there… anything I can do to help?"

Elsa shot her a glance, hesitated, and almost inaudibly, shyly whimpered, "Hold me." Her pleading eyes rose to meet her sister's. "Please?"

Anna's heart fluttered as she grabbed her sister and pulled her under her chin, against her chest. The ice queen's body was icy cold, well, more than usual but much to both their relief there was no frost. Elsa trembled under her, tears flowing down her pale face. Anna stroked her sister's hair tenderly, humming a soft tune as she allowed Elsa to rest against her tired body on her. Tears continued streaming down her face, but the faint beat of Anna's heart eased her and her convulsing sobs gradually cease.

"Better?" Anna inquired, bending down to take a look at her sister. With a free hand, she wiped the tear stains on her sister's face and with the other rubbed her sore back.

Elsa managed a small nod. "Anna? I didn't mean anything I said just now." She buried her face in her hands.

"Shhh… It's okay. I know." Anna flashed her a good-natured smile. "Let's get you cleaned up." The siblings made their way down into the castle together.

No one said being a queen was easy, Elsa told herself once again as she splashed the icy cold water onto her face. But being both a queen and a sister? That was even harder. She dabbed her fair face with a towel gently. But sometimes, it was being the latter that made her feel better.


End file.
